The applicant of this invention has proposed an invention disclosed in Patent Document 1 with respect to the aforementioned remote control holder (hereinafter simply referred to as a “holder”). This holder includes a connecting member connectable to an electric tool from which a battery pack has been removed, a switch restriction means provided on the connecting member and capable of retaining a switch of the electric tool in an ON state, a handle connected to the connecting member through a pipe and to which the battery pack is detachably mounted, a connecting means electrically connecting the electric tool and the battery pack mounted to the handle, and a switching means provided on the handle and configured to control an electric connection between the battery pack and the electric tool.
According to this holder, the connection between the electric tool and the connecting member is made only by utilizing an attachment structure between the electric tool and the battery pack. To be more specific, the connecting member has an insertion portion equipped with electrode terminal plates at the same positions as those of the battery pack, and at both sides of the insertion portion are provided hook buttons identical to those provided on the battery pack, so that when the insertion portion is inserted into an attachment portion of the electric tool, which is also used for insertion of the battery pack, the hook buttons can be engaged with and connected to corresponding recessed portions, etc. formed in the attachment portion of the electric tool.
As a connecting mechanism for connecting the electric tool and the battery pack, a slide connecting mechanism is also known, other than the hook buttons; the slide connecting mechanism includes a pair of guide rails provided on the attachment portion of the electric tool, a pair of slide rails provided on an upper surface of the battery pack and configured to be fitted inside and between the pair of guide rails by inserting the battery pack into a space between the pair of guide rails while sliding the slide rails relative to the guide rails, and a hook button provided on the battery pack and configured to be engageable with the attachment portion when the slide rails are snugly fitted into the corresponding guide rails. Further, electrode terminal plates are provided between the guide rails of the attachment portion in a manner parallel to the guide rails, and electrode terminals are disposed on the upper surface of the battery pack in the sliding direction so that when the battery pack is slid along the guide rails, the electrode terminal plates are held by the electrode terminals.
Therefore, when the slide connecting mechanism is used in the holder, slide rails and electrode terminals are respectively provided on upper surface of the connecting member.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-286786